finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Guest
thumb|[[Vossler (bottom portrait) marked as a guest member of the player's team in Final Fantasy XII]] Guests or Temporary Playable Characters are a recurring system of temporary party members in the Final Fantasy series. They typically join the party during set points in the game's plot, and then leave shortly afterwards in another point in the plot. Guest characters do not always take up space in the player's party, though they might appear in the menus. So if the game only allows for three party members in battle, a Guest can be a fourth fighter outside of the player's control. Their abilities and equipment usually cannot be customized either. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Minwu, Josef, and Ricard, Leila and Gordon all join the party for a short period of time, before leaving for a variety of reasons. In the Soul of Rebirth side story in the ''Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary versions of the game, Minwu, Josef, and Ricard are normal playable characters. Final Fantasy III Guests will join the party but are not treated as regular characters. In battle, exclusively to the Nintendo DS version, they appear at random intervals firing off a random attack from their set list of moves. The rest of the time, they will not appear and not do not have HP or other stats that enemies can attack. If the party is defeated, it is still GAME OVER with or without the Guests. Outside of battle they can be talked to with , the only method the player has to interact with them. Guest characters in Final Fantasy III include: *Sara *Cid *Desch *Aria *Alus *Doga *Unei Final Fantasy IV During the course of the game Edward Chris von Muir, Palom, Porom, Tellah, Cid Pollendina, Yang Fang Leiden and Fusoya all join the party for a short time. However in the Advanced remake of the game, the player may switch these characters in and out of the party as he or she wishes, excluding Tellah and Fusoya. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years In The After Years, the following characters also appear as Guest characters. *Biggs and Wedge *Black Mage *White Mage *Monk *Elder of Mysidia *Guard *Fusoya *Dark Kain Highwind Final Fantasy VI Following the absence of Guest characters in ''Final Fantasy V, the following appeared in the sixth installment. *Biggs and Wedge *Leo Cristophe *????? *Banon *Maduin *Ten Moogles Final Fantasy VII *Aeris is playable during the first disc. *For a short while in Final Fantasy VII Sephiroth joins the player's party. However his equipment is not changeable, nor is he controllable. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- *Cait Sith makes an appearance to assist Vincent in Mako Reactor 0. ''Final Fantasy VIII Several characters make an appearance at different points in the story to assist the party, for a variety of reasons and in a variety of ways. *Seifer *Edea *Laguna *Ward *Kiros Final Fantasy IX The following characters join the party at different points in the game, and leave soon after gaining them. *Beatrix *Marcus *Blank *Cinna Final Fantasy X Seymour Guado participates in the second battle against Sinspawn Gui only and then leaves the party immediately afterwards. The player can directly give commands to Seymour, and if desired, stockpile his Overdrive gauge for unleashing his Overdrive attack, Requiem. Interestingly, Seymour still receives a share of the battle's AP reward, despite only being playable once in the entire game. ''Final Fantasy XII In Final Fantasy XII, Guests are controlled by the computer. Their equipment, Licenses, and Gambits are outside the player's control. Ally oriented Gambits will apply to them. They do not have Quickenings and are completely ignored during Quickening Chains. In the original Final Fantasy XII, Items used by Guests are infinite and do not affect the player's own inventory. Guests typically have weapons that are completely unique to them and can never be found by the player for their own use. Guest characters in Final Fantasy XII include: *Reks is the only character controllable by the player during the prologue. He will not be available again once the prologue ends and the story begins with Vaan. *Amalia (later joins as a full Party Member) *Basch (later joins as a full Party Member) *Lamont *Vossler *Larsa *Reddas There are other characters in the game that will fight on the player's side, but these do not appear in the Party Menu and act completely independently of the player's forces. For example, Basch, along with other ally soldiers, fight alongside Reks in the prologue. ''Final Fantasy XII International Zodiac Job System'' Several changes were made in International version: * The player can directly control the Guest, even assigning them the leader role (Gambit related). * The player can customize Guest's Gambits. * Items used by Guest come from the player's inventory. * Guest's skill set is modified from the original Final Fantasy XII. For example, Larsa has learned Cura to restore allies' HP so he won't deplete the player's inventory by using Potions incontinently. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Guest characters are designated by a goldenrod HP bar. They may fight on the party's side, but never have access to Summoning Gates and Esper Troupes. Many missions involve defending a guest character in order to succeed. Guest characters in ''Revenant Wings include: *Giza Rabbits in Mission 04: The Coveted Derelict *Llyud (later joins the party as a player character) and Ansei in Mission 07: The Winged *Aegyl in Mission 11: Savagery *Rikken, Elza, and Raz in Mission 16: Pirates in Peril!, Mission 17: Pirates and Parrot in Peril!, and Mission 19: Filo in a Bind *Velis in Mission 21: The Man in the Jungle and Mission 23: Object of Desire *Penelo (who later returns as a player character) in Mission 24: The Dance *Fran (who later returns as a player character) in Mission 27:At Fran's Side *Dalmascan Soldiers and White Hares in Mission 35: The Secluded *Ba'Gamnan ''Final Fantasy XIII *Gadot *Lebreau ''Final Fantasy Tactics Guests act in menus exactly the same as any other Non-Generic character except that they do not take up the roster space. The player can customize them as much as normal characters, like with Job Class, ability set and equipment. However, the player cannot decide when to use Guests or not. It is mandatory to use them in certain battles. Guests will only fight in the Story Battles, they will not appear in random ones. They also run completely on computer control. During the battle, Guest will not be cyrstallized or turn into a treasure box after being K.O.ed for 3 turns. However, if the battle objective requires player to protect or rescue the particular guest, their K.O. will grant an instant Game Over, not waiting their death count. Most Non-Generic characters fight in battles first as a Guest, then as a full Party Member. Guest characters in Final Fantasy Tactics include: *Agrias (later joins as a full Party Member) *Gaffgarion *Ladd (later joins as a Generic Party Member) *Alicia (later joins as a Generic Party Member) *Lavian (later joins as a Generic Party Member) *Delita *Argath *Boco (later joins as a Monster Party Member) *Ovelia *Mustadio (later joins as a full Party Member) *Orran *Alma *Luso (later joins as a full Party Member) *Rapha (later joins as a full Party Member) *Meliadoul (later joins as a full Party Member) *Zalbaag *Balthier (later joins as a full Party Member) *Beowulf (later joins as a full Party Member) *Reis (later joins as a full Party Member) *Cloud (later joins as a full Party Member) *Byblos (later joins as a Monster Party Member) *Goffard ''Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions In this PSP port , some plot-related character who has joined as a full Party Member will become Guest again during the PSP-extra event battles (their present in the player's party is also the prerequisite to trigger these events). Usually after the fight (or scenario) has been completed, the player will be given the option to recruit him/her again. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Guest characters in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance include: *Montblanc (later joins as a full Party Member) *Ritz Malheur (later joins as a full Party Member after the main story) *Shara (later joins as a full Party Member after the main story) *Ezel Berbier (later joins as a full Party Member after the main story) *Babus Swain (later joins as a full Party Member after the main story) *Professor Auggie Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Guest characters in Final Fantasy Tactics A2 include: *Cid (later joins as a full Party Member) *Popocho *Dayvis *Komodo Trader Category: Characters Category:Miscellaneous